Human Discovery
by AmberStarry
Summary: Castiel is still coming to grips with his new humanity and understanding human social etiquette. When he decides to take matters into his own hands, he ends up sharing a new human experience with Dean that both of them find themselves enjoying more than either ever thought possible.


**Human Discovery**

"Do you think we'll ever finish this?"

Castiel looked down at Dean who was sitting at the table eating the entirety of a family-sized apple pie to himself. They were currently in the Men of Letters' bunker, in between hunts doing general research. Sam was camped out in the library poring over any and every book he could get his hands on that would aid them in their mission. Dean and Castiel were in the main living area, not doing much at all.

Castiel tilted his head to the side slightly in confusion and narrowed his eyes. "You're the only person eating the pie, Dean."

Dean stopped his hand, which was moving the spoon towards his mouth and blinked. "What? No! I don't mean the pie, Cas, I mean this whole freakin' mess. You _know_ I'll finish this pie." With that he shoved the spoonful of pie into his mouth and continued eating.

The angel turned away and looked off into space. "I knew that." Dean chuckled causing Castiel to glance back down at him as he took another bite. "I'm not sure, but I have faith. We have to do this, the world is at stake."

"Yeah, yeah," Dean muttered. "It's always the end of the world with you, you're so melodramatic. I think you need to take some time out to just chill, man. If you ask me you should forget about the world for a while and focus on yourself."

"How can you say that?" Castiel rounded on Dean and slammed his hands down on the table. "You think this is a joke? I thought you were a serious hunter; this isn't a time to be sitting back. I already did that for too long."

Dean put down his spoon and looked Castiel in the eyes. When the angel got forceful and violent like this it stirred something deep within him. He wasn't exactly sure if it was fear or intrigue, or something that he didn't even want to admit to thinking about; but whatever it is it made his hairs stand on end in excitement. "Calm down, Pizza Man, I was just making a suggestion."

With a sigh Castiel hung his head and pulled over a chair to sit at the same level as Dean. "I'm sorry. I just feel so strange right now."

The hunter smiled and put a hand on the ex-angel's shoulder. "It's okay, it's been a weird few days."

Castiel looked up and attempted to give Dean a smile, but it came off as more of a twitch of the corners of his lips. He was not in a good place; he didn't know what to do with himself. He had heard about this happening to other angels but never did he think that his grace would be ripped from him, it was more painful than anybody could have described to him. Now he was lost in a sea of humanity that he had no idea how to wade through. He had Sam and Dean though, and they would help him, they were his family, and that thought kept him from breaking down completely.

As he looked at Dean he noticed that there was a piece of pie pastry stuck on his bottom lip. Without thinking he leaned over and brushed his thumb over Dean's lip to get rid of the offending food crumb. Dean immediately withdrew his hand from Castiel's shoulder and jolted at the sudden contact, his face glowing crimson.

Castiel wiped his hand on the lapel of his coat and watched as Dean tried to compose himself. "Are you okay?"

Dean pulled on his collar and nodded. "Oh yeah, I'm fine."

The spoon, now released from Dean's hand in his moment of surprise sat in the foil container the pie had come in, started to slide forward and sunk lower into the dish - getting dangerously close to the bottom and the threat of coating the handle in sticky syrup. Neither Cas noticed this nor Dean though, as they were too intently locked in some unique variation of a staring contest. Dense, moss-strewn rainforest branched out and dissipated into the depths of tumultuous seas as they gazed upon one another intensely, one mans line of vision seeping and blending into the others. It was a battle of a wills to see who would flit their eyes elsewhere first in relent. This went on for several minutes before Castiel finally broke the perpetual eye contact he and Dean had been upholding and looked down at his hands, which were fidgeting uncomfortably.

As Castiel looked away Dean let a small smirk tug up the corner of his lips, a hint of satisfaction at the small victory he had won over the angel. On the other hand, he was slightly disappointed that Cas had looked away, extended eye contact was generally the greatest form of intimacy he ever shared with the angel; since Cas wasn't exactly an expert with human interaction even yet, it was rare that he made any move to step beyond the well established parameters of his divine emotive vacancy. There was no denying, however, that the angel was improving immensely every day and Dean had no doubt this improvement would double now that Castiel had to embrace the full extent of humanity.

"I wonder what heaven will become with no angels," Castiel finally said quietly, breaking the awkward silence that had befallen the duo.

"Probably very peaceful," Dean quipped shooting Cas a mischievous grin.

Cas glanced back up at Dean and smiled. However crude the hunter may have been, Castiel knew that he never meant offense and was only trying his hardest to lighten the mood. To Dean's credit, he always managed to do just that. "Probably."

Dean went to turn back to his pie, but before he could pick up his spoon Castiel reached out grabbing his wrist and pulled him forward sharply, causing their mouths to crash together in a rough, unexpected lip-lock. Castiel closed his eyes and savoured the faintly sweet taste of Dean as he pushed harder against the hunter. He wasn't sure about human physical contact, but he had decided some time ago to just copy what he saw on television, because that must have been right. He often saw these types of kisses happen on shows he was familiar with, so it seemed like an appropriate gesture.

Dean, meanwhile, tensed up and his eyes started to dart around in confusion. Castiel often jumped from incredibly distant to uncomfortably close surprisingly quickly due to his lack of understanding of human etiquette; but ne never came quite _this _close. As the angel pushed against him more insistently, Dean felt he didn't have the heart to shove him away like every thought in his brain was screaming at him, instead he let his instincts guide the way as usual and found himself responding to the embrace. His arms stretched forward and wrapped around Castiel's back, grasping fist-fulls of the angel's trench coat in his hands, while Castiel moved his own hands up and slid them in Dean's short hair, cupping the top of his head and caressing it gently. Cas moved his lips slowly over Dean's, prompting the hunter to follow suit causing the pair to move in synchronisation as tongues and teeth met in a desperate tenderness.

After a minute or so Dean pulled back to catch his breath, although he didn't remove his arms or release Castiel's trench coat from his grip. Likewise, Castiel did not lower his hands but instead stared directly at Dean in seriousness and slight shock at the chance he had just taken; he was afraid that if he moved Dean would snap back to reality and rip him a new orifice.

The hunter schooled his deep breathing to a calmer rate and kept his eyes on the man in front of him. "What was that about?"

Castiel answered honestly. "This is how humans show affection, is it not?"

A slight blush dusted itself over Dean's cheeks and he stuttered out a reply. "W-well yeah, but only in romantic relationships, you know that! We're not screwing, are we?!"

"Screwing?" Castiel tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Having sex," Dean clarified. Somehow saying those words was very nerve-wracking when he realised that in their romantic encounter he had got Cas sitting on top of him, straddling his lap in a very provocative position and they were still like that since neither of them had moved.

Castiel looked down at himself and noticed that his pants had procured a buldge that seemed to be growing slowly larger. "Dean, there's something in my pants," he informed in a scared tone.

Dean attempted to look down but knocked his head on Castiel's and groaned as he lifted it up again. "It's called an erection, dude-" Dean cut himself off as he realised exactly what that meant. His eyes widened in shock-horror. "You're getting an erection! For me? Whoa, Whoa, Whoa…"

Castiel looked back up. "This is bad? Maybe we should go to a doctor if it's that serious."

At that comment Dean's expression melted into a smile and he couldn't help but laugh at Castiel's pure, innocent naivety. He sounded like a two-year-old. "No, Cas, you don't need a doctor. You're sexually aroused."

"Oh," Castiel murmured, still very confused. "How do I get rid of it?"

Every fibre in his telling him to leave it and change the subject, but truth be known Dean was also having a bit of his own arousal distracting him. It didn't help that he was starting to be able to feel Castiel's erection pressing against his thigh. Against his better judgement, he smirked and slightly lifted the thing that Castiel was pressing against and rubbed it slowly into the angel. Castiel gasped in surprise at the sensation and then let out a low, soft moan in appreciation. "What was that," he asked weakly, starting to get overcome by all this new wantonness.

"That's how you get rid of it," Dean informed, diving back into the kiss that he had broken previously. This time he was the one who commanded it, and it was more hungry and rough that the first one had been. As he kissed Castiel, his arms moved from the angels back to the blue tie that he always wore. In one swift movement Dean pulled the tie off and tossed it to the side. He then grabbed the lapels of the trench coat and began to slide it off Castiel's shoulders. "You're going to have to let go of my head to get this off," he breathed into Cas' ear through the kiss. Castiel obliged and pulled his arms back, allowing Dean to slide the trench off him and let it drop to the floor. Next, Dean started working on the buttons of Castiel's shirt and soon he was able to remove that as well, that was when he went t work on the angel's neck, biting and kissing it like a starving man and eliciting a cat-like purr from the Cas.

Castiel slid his hands up Dean's shirt and ran them over the hunters toned chest. The feeling of Dean's own hands sliding over the skin of his back was enough to make his hair stand on end. Al of this was so new and exciting, and so exhilarating. He had never encountered anything like this before. He wanted to bathe himself in this feeling. He took his hands out of Dean's shirt and began to tug off Dean's jacket, the hunter responded immediately by moving his arms so the jacket could be removed before placing them back where they were. Castiel bent forward and licked Dean's ear in a fit of primal passion causing Dean to look up at him with eyes full of pure lust.

Dean couldn't hold back for foreplay much longer. He moved his hands down and started to unzip Castiel's pants, reaching a hand it to pull out and grasp the now fully-erect length in his weathered palm. Another moan escaped Cas as Dean's fingers wrapped around him. "Dean, I have this strange feeling coursing through me…"

"It's called pleasure, give in to it," Dean said, beginning to move his hand up and down which started an abundance of pleasured sounds spilling from Castiel's mouth.

The sensation slowly intensified and Castiel found himself chanting Dean's name in a song of pleading. "Dean, Dean, Dean, Deaaaan…."

Suddenly Dean stopped and removed his hand. "Cas, I need you to stand up for a second." Confused, Castiel stood, his penis flipping upright as he did so. He watched as Dean undid the button on his jeans and unzipped them, then removed them completely along with his underwear. It was now that Cas could see that like himself, Dean also had a raging hard-on. "You should loose your pants too, it'll make things easier," Dean informed. Castiel didn't argue, and dropped his pants and underwear quickly. Dean then lifted a hand and started moving his index finger in a 'come hither' motion. Castiel walked forward and retook his position on Dean's lap, he now fully naked, and Dean in nothing but his black t-short and necklace. As Castiel sat down, Dean grasped his length once again and caressed the tip with his thumb; Cas took a sharp intake of breath. "Feel's good, doesn't it?" Dean lifted his other hand and began brushing it over Castiel's lips. "I want you to suck my fingers," Dean said as he pushed them into Cas' mouth.

"Why," Castiel asked in a muffled voice before he began to obey Dean's command and took the fingers in his mouth slowly.

"You'll see," Dean replied, tugging on Castiel's hard length as the angel ran his tongue along his fingers. After a few minutes of this Dean nodded. "Okay, that's enough." And pulled the fingers from Castiel's mouth. He moved his hands down to the angels bottom and looked Castiel in the eyes. "This might be a bit of a shock to the system, but don't worry, I promise I won't hurt you." With that he began to work his finger into Castiel's hole, slowly and gently so as not to hurt the angel, all the while working Castiel's erection with his other hand.

Cas flinched as the finger entered him but couldn't bring himself to be too bothered when so much pleasure was building from his front. "Isn't that hole for something else," he asked, squinting in discomfort as Dean pushed in a second finger and kissed him on the neck.

"Traditionally," Dean answered. "But beggars like us can't be choosers, it's the only one we can use."

"Okay," Castiel said, hissing in pain this time at the third and final finger that was stretching him very uncomfortably. "That hurts, you promised it wouldn't hurt," he moaned.

"Sorry." Dean lifted his head and caught Castiel's lips in a tender kiss. "I'm going to enter you now, okay? I can't promise this won't hurt."

Dean grabbed his own erection and placed the tip at the entrance of Castiel's hole. Slowly, he began to push it in, centimetre by centimetre, gauging Castiel's expression as he gritted his teeth and grunted in pain until his whole penis had disappeared into Castiel and he let the angel rest for a moment. "I'm going to start moving in you in a sec, it might take a while to adjust but it should start to feel good soon, it should loosen up too."

Castiel nodded and looked into Dean's eyes. "This is strange."

Dean's reply was to lift Castiel's ips and let them drop down on him gently. He started off slowly but soon the motion became faster as Castiel became more acclimatised to it, and the angel even began taking over the rhythm himself. He could feel himself sliding against the soft warmth of his partner and it was more intense than he had ever felt before, the pure pleasure he was receiving was greater than he had ever experienced before. He kissed Castiel's muscular shoulder and let out a long, drawn-out moan of ecstasy.

As Dean pumped in and out of him and continued to moving his hand over his length, Castiel let out a series of his own moans and fell back into the chant he had been speaking before. This time he spoke the name more desperately and his voice seemed to have moved up an octave as his pleasure built and built, slowly climbing to its peak. "Dean, Dean, Deaaannnn, DEEEEEEAAAAAAANNNNN!" A thrust from Dean hit the bundle of nerves on his prostate and sent him into overdrive, his orgasm washed over him like a tidal wave and he released squirting over both their chests. It was so strong that he began shaking after the fact as he tried to catch his breath.

Dean grunted and picked up his pace, following with several more thrusts before he moaned out "Caaaaaaassss," and emptied himself inside the angel. He let his head flop down on Castiel's shoulder and breathed heavily. "That was incredible," he murmured as he came down from his orgasmic high.

"I could get used to this human act," Castiel said, nuzzling Dean's neck.

Before Dean could respond, Sam's voice filtered in from the next room over. "You know I could hear everything that just happened, these walls are actually thinner than we first thought!"

Dean an Castiel both whipped their heads around in the direction Sam's voice had come from and Dean's face turned bright red. "Oh god…"

"I'm not God," Castiel corrected.

Deciding that it was probably better to ignore Sam's comment, Dean turned back to Castiel and shook his head. "Shut up." He leaned forward and kissed Castiel again, sliding his hands into the angels hair.

And that's how Dean and Cas stayed for the rest of the night until they retreated to Dean's room, and how Sam ended up eating his dinner in the kitchen, not that he minded, he had lots of reading material to entertain him.

**Fin.**

* * *

Mmm, smutty goodness. So I felt like doing a bit of a smut fic for no reason other than I wanted to do a smut fic. Hope you enjoyed this little tidbit!

**Amber*****


End file.
